


Breakfast in Bed

by Rumblomatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Morning Kisses, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumblomatic/pseuds/Rumblomatic
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast in Bed

Light is streaming through the cracks in the curtains and highlighting floating dust motes. Heavy heads rolling and shifting on all too warm pillows, a nose full of the stuffy scent of sweat, dirty bed sheets and leftover perfume, numb and lethargic legs draped and tangled over each other, knotted together in the blanket folds. A hand clasped together with another overnight, fingers intertwined, loosely held but lasting.

An arm slamming into my stomach.

I'm jolted awake with a start as she shifts to face me, swinging her arm around and slapping onto my stomach. I groan a little and settle back; looking over her sleepy face and taking in the quietly adorable peace I was rudely awakened into.

"Good morning to you too, darling" I rumble with a lazy smirk.

"Mmrrrhmfff..."

She shifts and gives my hand a lazy squeeze, my tummy a stroke, slumping back and pouting her lips in a kissy face, eyes closed with soft deep breaths. I think about denying her, but I'm too drowsy and it’s far too early to start being a tease to someone too sleepy to remember much before her first cup of tea in the morning. 

I reach and lean over and kiss her cheek, a soft and lazy dry smooch, only remembering to wet my lips after with a flick of my tongue. Her hand lets go of mine as I shift and move to kiss her more, her lips on mine, but we reconnect with a stronger grip and her thumb rolling circles over mine. She's soft, and so are her skin and her lips, opening for more than just a single quick peck, her belligerent arm raising a hand back to cup my neck and cheek, finger tips tousled in my hair and drawing me in. 

Our tongues quest towards each other as chests press together, lazily pressing and rubbing together with eyes closed, punctuated by short breaks to catch shallow breaths blown over our lips. She works up a pace, bullying my tongue around wherever she feels like taking it – pushing it back past my lips and taking her time exploring my mouth then flicking around over my teeth and my glistening lips, to get me back to her and bait me into taking an offensive. I don’t have the patience she does and push back roughly, my hips grinding against her and my hands clutching the sheets as I start to wrestle her back to her mouth. She’s determined to make it a struggle, slipping and avoiding me and pressing back while she wraps her hand tighter in my hair and pulls me closer, encouraging me to make it a very deep kiss. 

With my chest stuck to hers and my hips errantly grinding in circles and soft little humps, I’m caught out when I fall into her trap. A sudden bite and I’m snared. My tongue’s at her mercy as she nibbles and works against me every way she wants, letting go just to press her lips around it and suck while she keeps writhing and bullying my tongue with hers. My breathes get rougher, her legs squeeze around mine, I start to squirm harder, she grinds back, gyrating her hips in time with me. I start to groan and whimper and she lets go of my tongue.

We’re left breathily panting as the grip on my head loosens, sliding down till it’s comfortable in the crook of my elbow raised just above her shoulder. Our lips and chests break apart, the squirmy grinding slowing down as we open our eyes to meet each other. My tongue is left sticking out as I regain my breath soft, slow and breathily, saliva dripping along a web from the tip of mine to her lips, a lazy half-awake grin and a sleepy gaze greeting me while her chest rises and falls with her breaths, a hand touching softly over mine and my belly, then dropping away.

“Breakfast?”

She winks and bucks her hips up against me and I can’t help gasping and flinching, losing my balance and finding my face on her chest, leaving as wet a mark below her collarbone as we left on each other’s lips.  
“You okay down there? Need to cool down?” I can’t see her smirk, but I know she’s got one if her airy tone is anything to go by, cheeky tease! I just grumble back a mess of flustered nothings and sigh and smooch about her chest, anywhere that isn’t covered by her loose tank top. A little of her wriggling keeps me from going further while she kicks at the sheets tangled around our legs, but soon a hand tousles my hair; she’s sinking back into bed with her eyes closed and mumbles; “C’mon…”. Finally, time to tease her back.

Soft, wet smooches over her jaw that slowly trail down her neck, doubling up here and there as I get down to the glistening marks I left over her collarbone. Giving her the lightest tip touches of my tongue to draw out swirling patterns over her skin, giving her shivers and a grin as I blow gently over them, getting her to squeeze my hand still clasped in her and groan at me. Kisses around the cut of her tank top, then over the fabric with my cheek nuzzled against her breast are met with a lazy slide of a hand from my hair to my cheek that cups me and lifts me up, just enough to get it between us and lift up her top, lazily pulling it over her chest with just a tug to get it past her nipples. 

When she lets go, I’m left focusing on all I can see, all I can feel and smell and everything I love about her. My free hand sliding up her soft waist with fingers spread apart and trailing about up her skin. The heady smell of her and a night’s sweat, with the flowery tones of her soap from the shower before bed. The peach fuzz that’d be barely noticeable without the light coming through the partings in the curtains, the freckles and tiny moles spread across her chest, almost shadowed by her goose bumps. The little bumps about her areolas. How perky her nipples are, silhouetted in the light. Her impatient groans that tell me I’m spending my time focusing altogether too much on something that doesn’t involve her and my tongue.  
I don’t like to disappoint, so it’s time to give her more attention; more kisses that go back around her chest with dashes of tongue, over her soft mounds and up in circles around her areola before big, wet smooches for her nipples. Fingers that spidered up over her ribs gripping around her other breast while I devote my oral attention to the hard nub between my lips, smooches turning into sucks, followed by rough broad licks and quick flicks, nibbles that roll her nipple between my teeth then pulling, plus an occasional moment to catch a breath and blow coolly over the wetness from my drool. 

Ragged, uneven breaths are escaping her lips as I keep my mouth at work, tongue circling her areola while I keep my lips smooched around her nipple, quick flicks up and down, grinding against her as she rubs her leg between my thighs at a mounting hardness. Nipping her between my teeth and pulling, when she starts to push my face away, letting go with a smack. She ends by pushing her thumb beyond my lips and over my tongue, gazing into my eyes as I start to suck on it, stroking my tongue over every inch as she moves her thumb around and against it. “Open up” she beckons and I part my lips, my tongue gliding against her thumb and curling, sticking out and presenting my sloppy, wet and panting mouth to her. She pulls her thumb from my tongue and smears it across my flushed cheeks as I struggle to keep her gaze, and replaces it with her two middle fingers. A grin and a rhythmic rubbing between my thighs accompany them, and I can’t help but close my eyes and moan quietly, mouth wide as she shoves her fingers around my tongue, into my mouth, and I writhe around them. Covering them and getting them wet and sticky, closing my lips around them to suck and push back against them before I open my mouth to gasp and moan with the slightest opening of my eyes to look at her controlling hazy gaze at me. 

“What a hungry mouth…” she mumbles to herself, self-satisfied. She pulls our clasped hands from the sheets to her hips, just above her pantyline and lets go. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

Fingers pulled from my mouth, she slowly pushes my face down from her chest and on our leisurely stroll I make sure to press as many kisses and flicks of tongue over her skin as I can manage, resisting her just a moment to swirl my tongue around her belly button and dive the tip in, to an applause of shivers. The guiding push stops as I’ve shuffled down between her thighs, kissing over her panty line and then nuzzling my nose and lips over them and the folds caught by her lips, taking quick asides to give soft slow smooches across her inner thighs. 

To my credit, I get a leg hooked around my head and a hand ruffled through my hair, pushing me hard between her thighs, left gazing up to her smirk, my head filling up with her heady scent as I breathe deeply through my nose, mouth covered – lips to lips.  
“You're too much of a damned tease for your own good”. She meets a sheepish giggle with a squeeze of her thighs, but lets go to lift her legs up as I hook my fingers into her panties and peel them free enough for her to kick off. I'm left to my own devices as she idly trails her fingers through my hair, while the tip of my nose nuzzles a soft fuzzy mound of hers. It's trimmed in a short lazy triangle, just enough not to peek out of her swimwear and downy but unruly, coming to a stop just before her clit, while her lips are waxed smooth and a little sticky. 

Legs at rest over my shoulder and across my back, lips press to lips, soft and slow kisses from the crease in her thighs, side to side and up. My tongue darts out, dampening my lips before I plant a deep smooch, her soft hair tickling my nose, giving her clit a broad flicking lick before I take my lips from hers with a suck and a slow hot breath across her. Lips purse to blow again against her clit, a cool wind, before they lay their way between her thighs – light touches followed by a flick of tongue and another kiss – from her outer lips to her hardening clit, and down between, parting with a tonguetip gliding down and spreading, stopping just to give quick sucking smooches.  
My idle hands rest with one clutching her thigh and squeezing plump indentations, while the other is tangled up with hers and lazing on the bedsheets while she lays eyes closed and head back, lazily twirling her fingers through my hair while I kiss and lick, and listen to her shivery breathing and deep sighs. I keep at a sleepy pace, heavy-eyed and trapped in the warmth of her thigh grip, eyes closing as I lay down a loving assault of smooches, errantly grinding my hips softly into the bed sheets.

A breathy mumble; “Stop being such a tease...” 

I'm pressed deeper into her with a stronger tug, telling me to get serious and I respond with my lips pressing back around her clit. Dashing my tongue up from her slit to give it a heavy, broad lick and follow up with a gentle suck, teasing the tip of my tongue back and forth around it until my lips let go with a smack, bringing out shakey deep breaths, squirming against the bed and into my face, and a tight grip with hands and thighs on my head. Kissing, smooching. Rough licks, across her lips, and around her clit. Flicking up and down, then a slow broad rub. Flick, flick, rub. Soft, gentle scrapes of teeth against her skin, tiny touches against a stiff, throbbing button. Lips pressing and giving wet sucks, flicking little letters over her with the tip of my tongue. Pulling away here and there as her squirming bucks and wind her hips against me, thighs contracting around me in shivers, to leave heavy wet smooches and licks across her inner thighs, her lips and the soft fuzzy mound tickling my nose, before the break ends. Flick, flick, rub, and smooch. The noise of wet lips meeting a drooling, hungry tongue, and the breathy gasps that turned into moans and lazy groans, hands tightly clenched in hair or tangled in mine, getting louder. 

She shakes and squirms and grinds against me, hips lifting against my face and then - 

“Fffffuck!”

She shudders and squeezes tight around me, stopping me still, clutching at me with white knuckled hands, panting with her head back deep into the pillow before she starts slowly relaxing her grip – enough space to breathe, even if I'm down a few hairs. 

“Do you...really need...to go that rough...this early...”

Resting my cheek on her thigh as I get my own breath back, I choke back a laugh and a grin but fail, badly, “You asked for it!”.

She huffs and groans a grumbled disagreement, raising her leg and shoving me back with a foot on my shoulder. I come to rest on my knees looking over her, hands tucking behind her pillow, still taking deep but ragged breaths that puff her chest out with every rise and fall, an unamused and half glazed look across her face. 

Grumbles ring out and snap my attention back, “Well don't you look happy with yourself”, while a foot pressing between my thighs, rubbing against the throbbing hardness straining my boxers, loosens a surprised squeak from my lips.  
I squirm under her pressure, as my protest fall apart with increasing fluster, “Hey, you know ...can't help... oral fixation...sh-shut up”, words getting caught in my throat and getting quieter, her gaze staring over me as she gently kneads through my boxers, the pressure met with unconscious grinding back, my cheeks reddening and lips parted to breathe increasingly raggedly, a smile spread across her face. 

A gulp and I turn back to her, sheepish and needy, “You're all awake now...?”, letting the question drift with implication. 

“Hmm....” Eyes roll to think and she stretches out, legs first, against me, pushing a deep breath out of my chest with her pads and toes gripping and rubbing hard, trapped up between her feet and my tummy. I'm forced to grit my teeth versus her evil smirk. Stretching out her shoulders and arms, chest pushing out to draw my attention, nipples swaying before moving on to her hips, yawning as she begins working stretches through them, stickily peeling her legs apart,with her eyes locked on watching mine darting about – to hers, to her nipples and her tummy. Down her waist and her legs, cocked up and spread to tease another look at her slit, inviting me closer as she withdraws.

I lean in on my knees towards her, hands sliding down her thighs to her hips, and over her...

A large yawn and she closes her eyes, and a grin widens before she swings her legs around to roll on her front, wiggling her butt from side to side; “....five more minutes!”.

I take two full, squeezy handfuls in half-mock outrage, and I only get a laugh muffled into the pillow as my fingers sink in, grippy and kneading. Leaning forward and sliding my hands from her ass up through the small of her back, pressuring up the sides of her spine and around her ribcage to rest planted on the bed. Little smooches over her shoulder blades accompany my hips against her plush butt, the contained hardness beneath the cloth of my boxers nestling and rubbing between her cheeks. A kiss over her nape and a breathy, almost moany whisper into her ear, “And you said I was the tease!”.

She thrusts her ass up against me with another yawn, and I can hear the smile in her voice, “You'll just have to deal with it”. I plant a kiss on her ear and pull back from over her, but not without a bump back against her cheeky idle wiggling.  
It's not like she can see, but I've got a little smirk. One that widens to a grin before it closes with a bite on her peachy rear. A surprised yelp, and then another when I repeat, again, then again. Not hard ones, but firm enough, teething and followed with a kiss, from her cheeks to her thighs. “What are you up to?” gets bemusedly grumbled out over her shoulder when I bring a dash of tongue. 

“You asked for five more minutes!”

“Huh?” 

I make a beeline for her and give her lips a piercing lick from her clit, dashing over it then upwards with my tongue tip. She muffles a moan into the pillow and tries to abortively shake me off with idle kicks and hipsways, but my arms are hooked under her thighs and steadied with a grip on her ass, keeping me in place as I keep on my torment, my tongue lashing and piercing between her lips, and pressing, squirming . Brief breakaways to grab a breath, and press wet kisses across her pussy and between her cheeks, and elicit some more squeaks and moans. Smooches between her cheeks spread with my gripping hands, with the same dashes and lashes, cemented with broad licks over a tight hole, drawn over her with my tongue tip pointed and dragged across it. Shivers and huffy breathing take over, and I continue with more and more. Wide, flat licks followed by pointed pressure against her entrance, up then down, across from side to side and wound around it, digging into her while she arches her back up into me. 

Sloppy kisses. Little nibbles of her cheeks. Panting, ragged breaths. 

“...just...put it in....already...” 

I flick my winding tonguetip against her asshole, too caught up to notice her pushing her hips back and bumping my face.

“Not that! Your cock, idiot”. 

A cute little pouted lips smooch on her asshole. I can hear the flustered, impatient ire in her voice.

“And not there!”

Quiet giggles of self satisfied evil provoke more grumbles from the shifting dragon beneath me as I retreat back and kneel upright, bringing herself back to face me with her dissastisfied and reddened face. I can feel her eyes on me as I start to peel down my boxers, the fabric hitching over my erection as it's pulled ever further down, and then – slap! It's finally freed and rebounds against my tummy, throbbing in the cooler morning air. She's licking her lips and whispers up to me. 

“Hurry up...” 

Leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips, another grumble escapes but is muffled between us, “Hmm?” I query, but she only responds with a terse shushing and her hands on me. One trails across my chest and down to my waist, while the other slides down my stomach to grip the throbbing rock resting against her fuzzy, directing arrow. Shaky breaths and shivers erupt as she gives a few idle strokes, her fingers spreading the sticky wetness that leaked from the tip, smile spreading across her face. 

“Looks like I'm not the only one who can't wait”. I put up a meager complaint but can't help avoiding that wry smile in embarrassment. 

A firm squeeze brings me back to my senses, “Well, what are you waiting for?”. A little shifting, a little 'help' in guiding, and I'm in place with the tip of my cock nestled between her lips, the stickiness of my pre and her own wetness melding together. She leans forward with a constant, hungry gaze into my eyes, turning her grip on my hips into a clutching grasp of my ass, drawing me in. Softly, slowly, sinking inside her, being enveloped in her warmth inch by inch. The slow, satisfied exhale of breath from her lips. Eyes hazily refocused on the point where we connect, before lolling back with her head sinking into the pillow, “Finally...”

Hands clutch the bedsheets beside her as my hips push their final inches, then small rhythmic grinds back and forth. “Cmon, you're not gonna start this aga-ha-haaiin!” I cut her off with a quick pull back and a heavy thrust, hips smacking into her with a slap, “Its not my fault you're so tight!” I sulk, “Then give me my morning stretches already!” she snaps back, flashing her devilish grin. How does she get the energy to be so demanding this early in the morning?

“Don't blame me if you're sore later!”

I draw my hips away, pulling out all but the tip still firmly inside. A kiss on her jaw, lips too far, head angled back and comfy. Then back, sliding and rubbing in a deep push, a deeper shivering sigh emerging from between that cheeky grin. Almost bottoming out inside her, almost, and pulling back out. Another push, another breath, another time winding my hips back and again, faster, working up a steadily increasing pace, pumping my hips to hers, with soft smacks as they collide. I'm on my forearms, plastering random wet smooches across her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Steady, deep thrusts sending jiggles through her body as we connect, nipples swaying beneath me. They get their smooches too. And licks. And a few nibbles drawing them between my teeth. 

She's taking it easy, enjoying the moment as I work on her stretches, one pump at a time, with the moans highlighting the motion and the shivers playing out to the coolness in the early morning air of each wet smooch being left on her skin. The lazy devil is content to lay like the princess in her pillows and take in the pleasure, the rubbing of my cock between her walls and the occasional responsive squeeze around me, the rhythm, the pressure, the friction against her clit on every pump, and the teasing that her nipples collect. Eyelids lowered and still half asleep and moaning freely, fingertips twirled and playing with my hair, the other idly stroking and scratching my arm. 

My hair is gently tugged up to connect my eyes to hers, licking lips drying out from the moans and breaths, a teasing furtive look that tells me to do better, whispers barely audible over the noise, but I can read them from the way she moves her lips.

Faster. 

Harder. 

Kiss me. 

Arms swing around me, but the kiss is a fumble as she moans out across my lips, the change from steady and deep pumps, to fast and short slams very apparent. There's a pout in reaction to my grin and she forces a sudden retry before I can even think of starting it myself. She's fierce, arms around my shoulders pulling me in and keeping me stuck to her, a tongue quickly making its way past my lips, and straight to mine. Her legs, once draped up about me, are tightening together around my hips, locking me into the short little pounds and pumps and slams we've gotten into. Our kiss is a messy, breathy, noisy affair from the both of us to continue our earlier melee. I've lost the focus and concentration to do anything but kiss and keep fucking, moaning and panting just as much as she is, breaking our kiss just to take a breath and let out a hot moan across each other's lips.

We're not focused on anything other than each other, eyes locked deep or closed, all other noises drowned out by wet shlicks and slaps, smooches, panting, gasping, moaning, the only scents being sex and our sweat mingling together. Desperately, wildly, melting together. I'm getting close, and she is too. Nails scraping into my skin and the increasing vice of her thighs locking my hips tighter and tighter. The intermittent grip sending shivers from between my thighs through my body, only building more and more pressure. 

I can't whisper any more, my lips are too dry, the pleasure forcing it out as a rough and ragged moan too much to let me be quiet even if I wanted to. Soon, I tell her, the only word I have enough breath to get out. Nails full dug into my skin as she solidifies her unyielding leglock, hips rolling into me, against me, as we're left humping and grinding each other further and further to the edge. Bodies pressed together, no distance between us. Our kiss is abandoned, heads clutched close over shoulders but lips barely any distance from ears, filling our heads with the sound of each other. She's tightening as she reaches the end before me but her rolling hips stay firm, bringing me closer and closer with every move. Her moans get deep and irregular, getting lost in the waves of grinding. Mine quiet down, caught in my throat as her grip crashes me over the edge, heart pounding in my chest, breaking out as lost gasps of breath across her ears and little squeaks with every throb and spasm inside her, no end in sight as she keeps rolling and grinding. against me, kneading and squeezing out every last drop.

We're just stuck together, collapsed together, eyes closed, bodies finally relenting, gradually winding down from our furious pace. She loosens her legs and retracts her nails from my back, drawing back from the impressions and little wounds she inflicted. I shift from the press and give her a kiss, then another, pulling out between her legs with a little wet noise and a little wet dribble.

Her rolled eyes can wait for later, head taking the warmth of her chest for a pillow

Idle fingers return, fussing and twirling. 

I'm listening to her heartbeat, to her breathing. 

Rhythmic thumps. Deep breaths. 

“Breakfast?”, she asks.

My eyes are closed. I just slur a reply. 

“Five more minutes...”


End file.
